


Galactic Ladybugs

by TheMessofFandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adrien as Shiro kinda??, Allura and Coran are Tikki and Plagg, Alya Césaire Knows, Alya Césaire Ships It, Chloe as Keef, DJWifi, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lil understated romance but not that much, Multi, Poor Adrien just wants to sleep, The chapters really are not very long, adrienette - Freeform, around chapter five it will branch into it's own story, it will develop it's own plot just give it time pls, might do some one shots with this idea laater on, this idea came from the shower, trust me the parallels with the show will stop being so obvious soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMessofFandoms/pseuds/TheMessofFandoms
Summary: Voltron x Miraculous Ladybug. Marinette is determined to figure out what happened to the (beautiful) Kerberos pilot, Adrien Agreste, so she joins the Garrison, leading her through an insane series of events in order to defeat Hawkmoth (zarkon), and his evil alien race, the Akuma. Not a whole lot of romance, but I do mention it and might to one shots for romance later. This fic will have 6-8 chapters total, probably. We'll see.





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme start off by saying a lil disclaimer: I don’t own any characters or shows.  
>    
> Okey.  
> Let’s do this.  
>    
> Note: in this au, the only requirements for the Garrison that you have to be an American citizen. Also note that every character IS American in this fanfiction, in order for me to not have to dream up some complicated rule for Marinette to not comply to if the Garrison was in France. Mari’s parents moved recently from France, and had to wait for their citizenship, so they aren’t quite legal citizens yet. Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Chloe are all 17.  
>    
> Also note that, in this fab universe, America isn’t run by a cheeto colored baby.

All of the news outlets reported it. The Kerberos Mission failure. Like it was nothing. Like  nobody perished. Like Adrien Agreste, the single best, prettiest pilot in the entire Garrison- no-  _ world _ , hadn’t left the universe. That’s when Marinette Dupain Cheng faked her heritage and joined the Garrison under the guise of an American citizen to find out the truth of what  _ actually  _ happened to Adrien. Her piloting skills were… less than extraordinary; she crashed all the time in simulations- much to the ire of her engineer, Alya.

But due to the fact that she spent most of her time searching for the Kerberos Mission cadets, she couldn’t practice and only  _ b a r e l y  _ scraped through to the fighter pilots squad (apparently the top pilot had a temper tantrum and left). Iverson, the “instructor” (the happiness-killer, as he was also nicknamed by a certain half Chinese, half French girl), called her team into the simulation. Alya, her enigmatic engineer bounced confidently to the seat, not without giving Iverson a bone chilling glare (that girl knew how to hold grudges). Nino, the communicator simply shrugged, pulling his headphones off before entering the cabin. 

One short crash later (“My hand slipped..I guess I was thinking of something else. Sorry, guys.” Marinette muttered, face tomato red.) the three cadets exited the training wing, trying to ignore the sneers of Kim and the soft sympathetic tones from Rose and Juleka. Tired and embarrassed, Marinette slipped off with her gear to the roof, weaving expertly through the monochromatic hallways and classrooms as if she had done it a million times before. She failed to notice the inquisitive copilots trailing her. 

She reached the cool stone roof and sat down gracefully. She set up her laptop, hooked in a small homemade satellite, opened a radar, powered it on, attached it to her satellite, opened her decoding software in her laptop, and popped her headphones on her ears, pulling out a notepad.

One pattern repeated itself over and over in the code. ‘...RONVOLTRONVOLTRONVOLTRONVOLT….’ It had  _ never  _ been this loud or prominent before.  She had no damn  _ hint _ of whatever it meant. Ronvolt? Voltron? Tronvol? She had no clue.

She adjusted her headphones and frowned at her radar. “Something...It has to come tonight, whatever it is…” She muttered. 

“What’s coming?” Asked Alya, suddenly appearing next to Marinette. 

The latter jumped, yelping, “You nearly gave me a heart attack, Alya!” She hurriedly swatted Nino away from her equipment. 

“So what the ever loving  _ hell  _ is this and what are you doing with it?” Alya asked in a no-way-you’re-evading-this-question-little-missy kind of tone.

Marinette gulped. Alya intimidated her easily and Marinette never dealt well when people intimidated her. “So, um. I’ve been investigating the Kerberos Mission-”

“But, like, that was, like, two years ago!” Nino interjected.

Marinette shook her head, sitting up straight.“One year, two hundred seventy-six days ago. And….. “ She glanced at her laptop, checking the time, “seventeen hours.”

Alya and Nino shared a vaguely concerned glance.

“So anyway… and I found these weird patterns in vibrations- alien radio chatter. And-”

_ “WHAT??!!” _ Alya and Nino yelled together.

“Yeah. And it’s repeating-”

“I think we should be focusing on the alien thing...” Chimed Nino. “So like… What do they sound like? Dolphins? White noise? Panic! At the Disco? Oh god- what if, like,  Brendon Urie is an alie-” 

_ “Anyway.”  _ Marinette spoke through gritted teeth. “I’ve been decoding it and It all hints that something is going to happen tonight. Something- _ QUIT TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT, NINO!!! _ -really big, and really important. And it mentions something… I think maybe, like, Tronvol, or something, is what it’s called, I don’t know. It’s never been this loud or crazy before,so I think it’s coming tonight. Whatever  _ it  _ is”

“So back to the aliens. Did they-”

“ _ Nino.”  _ Both girls growled.

“No, it’s a valid concern. So like-”

 

Suddenly, something in the atmosphere changed. Crickets stopped buzzing. People stopped talking. Marinette winced with discomfort as her ears popped. The air seemed… Denser. All three teens stopped bantering and looked towards the sky in unison. Slowly, the dusky sky brightened to a pink then orange, then yellow as something-like a huge meteor- steadily dove for the earth.

Marinette felt when it landed. The ground shook. Windows shattered. All of the car alarms in the parking lot went off, screaming shrilly, like a group of voltron fans when they hear Lotor’s voice for the first time. Then the shockwave hit. The three teenagers were thrown off of their feet, landing on their now-bruised backsides.

Marinette groaned, rolling over. Emergency planes and ambulances rushed commanders to the scene. The three watched in silence, apprehensive. 

“All students please report to your barracks. I repeat, all students report to your barracks where roll call will begin shortly. Those unaccounted for will automatically have 20% deducted from your participation grade. I repeat, those not in their barracks during role call will have points deducted from their final participation grade.” A monotone voice announced overhead.

Nino looked around nervously. “Guys, I know this is, like, crazy cool and all, but I  _ really  _ need that grade. I’m only here on scholarship money, remember? I need to keep my score up.” 

He began backing away. Fast as a viper, Alya’s iron grip clamped onto his wrist. “C’mon, Nino! Don’t be such a spoilsport. Even Marinette isn’t bailing!”

“That’s because her grades  _ already  _ suck.”

Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but shut it.

“See! Even she can’t arg-”

“Chloe Bourgeois.” Alya gasped.

“What? Wasn’t she that dropout student?” Nino asked.

“Give me the goddamn binoculars that is Chloe  _ fucking  _ Bourgeois.”

Alya peered through the device Marinette handed her. A small, yellow blob on some kind of hovercraft was on her way toward the scene. Nino had no clue how Alya recognized her from this distance.

“Yep. It’s her. We’re going.” Alya muttered grimly, before grabbing onto Marinette and hoisting her to her feet. They took off running for the ground level, taking shortcuts and back hallways through the Garrison, Alya already hacking with her phone. Nino heaved himself up after them.

They huddled together roughly a quarter mile from the crash, crouching on the smooth sand and rocks. Alya had successfully hacked into the camera inside the quarantined area (Marinette could read radars, but she couldn’t hack for her life). The feed, pixelated and low quality, showed nothing clearly, but they all stared at it determinedly. Soon, figures buzzed into view. A young man was strapped to a table. His face was too blurry to be recognized, but Marinette recognized the voice immediately. “That’s Adrien Agreste!” She practically yelled. Alya muffled her with a hand. “Shhh girl. This is important.” 

Alya pushed her glasses up, the reflection mirroring the bright screen of her phone. Marinette quieted down, still shaking slightly.

“They’re coming!” Adrien yelled. “The aliens-the Akuma- they’re coming and they’ll kill us all. Run! Look for Voltron!” The scientists currently gathered around the gorgeous boy looked at each other nervously.

“So I guess it wasn’t Tronvol.” Marinette muttered glumly.

The feed cut off as a blonde girl ran into the room, a mask concealing her face. 

“Chloe.” Alya growled. 

Marinette stood up abruptly. Her life dream and goal was about a quarter of a mile away, and she sure as hell wasn’t passing  _ that  _ up. Her nerves made her fingertips and toes feel alight with tingles as she strode down the hill towards the site, Alya and an uncertain Nino behind her. She looked up, determined to find Adrien. Her unrealistically blue eyes narrowed as she calculated a plan of action. The rock under her feet slipped, taking all of her confidence with it. She rolled down the rest of the hill in a flurry, dazed.

Alya and Nino helped her up and supported her, then they made their way to the site. Glowing softly, the LED lights flickered and gave the whole place an eerie, threatening feel to it, as if some great beast lurked in the shadows.

A soft grunt, and then a thin, tall blonde beauty (two of them ;) ) staggered out from the entrance. Adrien was drugged, it seemed, and was completely unconscious. Marinette quickly supported his other side. Other than the smell of blood, sweat, machinery, cats (????), medical supplies, and sterile rooms, he smelled  _ amazing.  _ Chloe yanked Adrien away from Marinette.

“And just who the hell are you?” She snapped. 

Mari hastily explained herself and her friends. She offered to support Adrien again, but before she finished, they heard shouts of anger and gunshots narrowly missed her legs. She yelped, jumping. Chloe and Mari dragged Adrien to the honeycombed- patterned hovercraft and Alya and Nino piled on behind them. Chloe revved the motors and, like a bullet, they shot off, Nino barely hanging on.

 

 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Hours later, Adrien groaned and opened his bleary eyes. He looked around- he was in a cabin of some kind? It smelled like his sister, Chloe. A soft, almost angelic hand shook him more firmly awake. He turned his head to see a Gorgeous Person sitting waay to close to him for him to be not-slightly-crushing on her. Her bright blue eyes looked at him imploringly. A piece of silky black hair fell into her eyes. She brushed it away.

“I asked, if you were okay.” She said, pink dusting her cheeks. She smelled of vanilla and almonds.

“O-oh. Yeah, I’m okay… I think.” He said, looking at his right hand. A shiny black metal jutted out from his now- stumped arm to form a new hand. It looked slightly demonic. Pure ebony colored, modern, seamless design, hooked claws at the end of each finger, his new hand seemed like it could cause cataclysmal results.

The angel smiled at him sympathetically. Was he dead? Was this Heaven? Sure couldn’t be Hell, if  _ she  _ was here (but let’s be real, he could totally do some sinning ;;;;;) )

Five total people stayed in the cabin. A relaxed, chill guy (dude) named Nino, a peppy, enthusiastic girl named Alya, the angel, Marinette, and his sister, the grumpy-yet-secretly-(reeeally secretly) nice Chloe. 

He could not remember much about his imprisonment. Some brief sensations were burned into his brain, and he tried not to dwell on those, for fear of the dark emotions that swirled around them. Better to smile; to be happy.

The next day they decided to explore strange energy readings Choe had bragged about detecting. Nino tinkered around and made a small device that could measure energy. Sliding down sand dunes in a blisteringly hot desert never appeared high on Adrien’s to do list, but he wasn’t complaining. Plus Marinette looked really  _ really  _ gorgeous when she worked. Shit. No time to develop a crush, Adrien.

Alya and Nino both looked up, interested, when the device beeped faster near a cave.

The group jogged into the stifling cave, eager to escape the blistering sun. Adrien had been back on earth for less than three days and already had sunburn. Just his luck. Detail stayed relatively hidden in the darkness of the cave, but there seemed to be some kind of carving in the cave- of a cat. No, a lion. Adrien muttered about how cats would be better.

Chloe stared intently at the wall of the cave. “There seems to be something- maybe a feline- carved into the wall.”

Adrien grinned. “You’ve cat to be kitten me!” He exclaimed. The others groaned. Marinette looked at him in shock. Her dream boy… was a huge dork?

Adrien continued. “I mean, really Chloe. Now is not the time to be  _ lion.”  _ The others ignored him and continued investigating.

Marinette placed her hand on the warm cave wall. Sure enough, she felt some kind of pulsing through the cave, like a heartbeat. Like something living dwelled in the cave. Despite the heat, she shivered. Alya crouched next to her, mirroring her position. But as Alya reached her dark skinned hand out, fingertips lightly skimming the indentations, the carvings illuminated suddenly. The teens jumped back like they’d been burned.

Sand from the floor of the cave trickled away somewhere unknown.

Abruptly, the floor dropped away, taking five screaming teenagers with it. 

The temperature changed from hot and dry to cold and wet. Dropped into separate chutes of water, the slick stones carried the kids to a large room, containing one massive inhuman creature.

 

Sitting on the rock floor in front of them crouched a giant blue metallic lion. It’s eyes gleamed with recognition. 

 


	2. The Kwami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens escape Earth and find themselves on a different planet that holds a mystical castle, strange people, and a future for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a proofreader or anything, only me, so if any sentences or expressions sound weird I apologize in advance.

Marinette and Adrien scrambled away from the beast. It’s yellow eyes flickered as if it blinked. Alya and Chloe, however, approached it. Nino stayed back, but he glanced worriedly at the two girls striding towards it. 

“She’s beautiful.” Alya breathed, her voice echoing across the cave.

“She?” Adrien called, confused. He and Marinette shared curious glances.

Alya gracefully strode forward, as if she was in a dream. Her eyes tilted skywards, a breathless smile on her face. Marinette, Nino, and Adrien looked at the thing suspiciously. Chloe seemed like she was challenging it, a tilt to her chin and a fire in her eyes. A sky blue shield webbed over the lion, throbbing and pulsing occasionally. Chloe pursed her lips and tapped on the shield. Nothing. It wouldn’t budge. By then, the others deemed it relatively safe to cross the threshold, tiptoeing carefully over what seemed like centuries of dust and rocks.

Alya cautiously reached a slender hand toward the shield. Glowing softly, the blue light cast a strange shadow over her face. The wonder-filled smile still graced her features as she touched the shield. The blue energy, resembling tiles, peeled away section by section until nothing separated them from the lion. A blue light flickered to life. Symbols, carvings, etched into the stone shone like stars. The lion shifted and held it’s head up. Glorious.

 

The lion roared, eclipsing them in a vision: Five lions, conjoined as one robot, armed like a gladiator with glowing sword and shield, a power to defeat them all. Voltron.

They gasped, shocked. Marinette shook her head to clear away the vision. “That was fucking epic.” Nino crowed, fist pumping like the true dj he was.

Marinette, impressed, studied the machine. Massive and prideful, as tall as a five story building and almost twenty feet wide, the lion could instantly capture attention. The beautiful, seamless design of the torso and face seemed unreal...alien. Mari glanced at Adrien, who looked as if in mild pain. Adrien walked over to the claws of the feline, taller than him at at least 6’1. The  _ claws  _ of it, bigger than a human!

“This… this is Voltron. Or at least a part of it.” He announced. 

The beast’s tail twitched, sending Adrien scrambling back for the group in fear. The large cat gracefully crouched, shoulder plates clanking, and lowered itself in front of Alya.

“Holy fuck. This is awesome.” Alya whispered. Nino somehow brought himself to snicker.

It opened it’s mouth, revealing a pathway to inside.

“Am I the only one not eager to be eaten by the giant metal space cat?” Chloe asked, unimpressed.

 

A low growl reverberated through Marinette’s shoes, sending a shudder through her spine. This animal… It could ruin worlds. But somehow, it gave off a joking impression, like friendly banter. As friendly as bantering with a “giant metal space cat” could get, at least. It’s eyes seemed to hold emotion. It seemed amused and curious, or maybe the brownie Marinette ate that morning (Chloe sold baked goods as a living when she left the Garrison) had some weed in it. Either way, it seemed more lively than most robots Marinette encountered (not that Marinette constantly encountered robots, but still). 

Alya laughed like this whole experience was  _ perfectly normal thank you very much  _ and jogged inside. 

Marinette gasped in fear for Alya. She couldn’t very well leave her friend to die in the stomach of a robotic space cat, so she followed, Nino on her heels. Adrien gave them a concerned glance. He sighed, tired as tired could be, and slowly walked inside. Chloe cocked her hip, tilted her head, rolled her eyes, and headed in. Truly the lone wolf drama queen (but secretly kinda concerned for her associates (they hadn’t earned the title of “friend” yet)). 

Alya called them over to the cockpit of the lion (inside the head). They looked out of the cave through the eyes of the lion. Targets, coordinates, strange symbols, and calculations flashed on the screen, switching and adjusting. None of the other teenagers possessed a clue of what it meant, but Alya read it through her hipster glasses like it was her native language. A control board slid up from the ground, as well as a pilot’s chair, in which Alya sprawled comfortably. She grabbed what seemed like two joysticks (???) from the control board, punched some strange symbols on buttons, turned a lever, and pushed the joysticks forward calmly. Like water trickling, the lion smoothly shot forward, Alya controlling it’s movements like she’d trained for years.

She laughed aloud, clearly enthralled. Marinette braced herself against the wall, terrified. Adrien grunted and clutched the pilot’s chair, metallic claws digging in (and probably ruining the upholstery). Clutching onto Alya for dear life, Nino looked like The Scream by Edvard Munch. Standing relatively easily, Chloe laughed at them all. 

So turquoise it could only be found in the desert, the sky, much to the bewilderment of Garrison watchmen, was marred by a giant metal space cat somersaulting and twisting through the atmosphere like an otter through water.  

With a light push, in a mere second, the blue lion was out of New Mexico and over the Gulf of Mexico, diving through the water like a dolphin. Alya, grinning like a maniac, thrusted a joystick forward, the spacecraft (at least, Marinette figured the lion was a spacecraft) rocketing for outer space. 

Much to the surprise of the teens, something lay in wait for them. As soon as they reached outer space, the lion not even rumbling as it passed through the atmosphere, a massive purple spacecraft, at least ten times the size of Blue, careened towards them. 

“They found me.” Adrien whispered.

Nino whimpered. Alya gulped. The ship rocketed blasts of…. Laser (?) towards them. Alya screamed and sent the lion around it. 

“We literally only weren’t hit because Mario Kart has honed my reflexes” She confided. Alya then zoned out for a second. “I think… the lion want me to press...” Alya, without hesitation, smashed her fist onto a button. The lion… purred (?????) and a new button appeared.

Alya uncertainly pressed it and sat up straighter when a laser of  _ hers _ smashed through the enemy ship. Marinette’s eyes widened. 

“PRESS IT PRESS IT  _ PRESS IT ALYA FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”  _ Marinette screamed.

Alya vigorously pressed the button. Light blue-ish white light streamed through the enemy ship. To pour salt in the wound, Alya flew towards the vessel and scraped it with the lion’s claws. Despite the damage, the ship somehow managed to be relatively intact and ready to keep fighting. The lion roared again and they were once more rocketing through space. It looked vaguely reminiscent of Star Wars. 

Nino squealed, “Um… I’m not trying to alarm you, but they seem to be following us.” Indeed, the enemy ship glided behind them, gaining rapidly, but not shooting. When the light speed faded, they seemed to be next to- “Kerberos.” Adrien whispered.

“But that’s impossible!” Nino muttered.

Adrien’s pupils narrowed to pinpoints. He began shaking. Marinette ran over to him. The rest of the crew looked over, concerned.

“Can I move you to a quieter part of the lion?” She whispered gently. 

Adrien nodded wordlessly, still shaking. Marinette rubbed his back soothingly and murmured words of encouragement. Alya sent back a questioning glance and Marinette nodded. Alya quickly left Kerberos behind. Adrien gradually stopped shaking, but refused to talk about it. 

After zigzagging, loop-de-looping, and swirling through space (much to the horror of Nino’s stomach), trying to lose the enemy, a new button appeared on the dashboard. Alya shrugged and pressed it. Instantly, a portal-like mirage swirled to life in front of the feline. “Should we go through a strange space cat-portal?” Chloe asked skeptically.

“When has she ever failed us?” Shot back Alya.

The rest of the team shrugged and nodded. Alya directed them through, the wormhole closing safely behind them.

Green, as green as Adrien’s eyes greeted Marinette’s vision. The planet they landed on appeared to be a large, meadow-like surface. Nino pointed out a castle in the distance.

 

The lion gently landed in front of the castle and the explorers disembarked. In front of them stood a large gate. Without warning, Blue let out an unearthly roar. The green ground rumbled. Trees swayed. Chloe-dignified Chloe-Yelped. But most importantly, the gates opened. They left the lion outside and ventured in.

The whole castle seemed alive. Wide corridors lit up slowly. As they walked through, their identity was scanned (?) (or at least that’s what the robotic voice proclaimed). Lights led them down through dark, dusty hallways that smelled faintly of roses. The modern design somehow had a home-ish feel, like they’d lived there for years. Large doors opened into a command center of sorts. Marinette wandered around aimlessly, admiring the detail and workmanship of the place.

Alya walked over to a center panel, jabbing buttons at random. She seemed to have pressed an interesting one, because two pods slid upwards. The cloudy blue glass front showed that  _ some  _ kind of humanoid figure was contained inside.  

Adrien let out a scream that sounded straight from Friday the 13th as one of the pods’ glass vaporized. A woman stumbled out, falling into Marinette’s arms (Marinette’s bisexuality was   _ s h o o k) _ .

Adrien looked ready to have another panic attack. 

The woman was a middle-eastern colored person, however, she had two scarlet marks on her cheekbones, and impossibly red, fluffy hair. She glanced around, confused but not threatening. Her ears had delicate points on them, and her eyes seemed to be violet, which  _ definitely  _ wasn’t normal. 

“Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? How are you here?” She tossed questions around like orders, a faint British accent in her voice. Aliens had British accents. Why not.

“I’m Marinette,” The pigtail-clad girl said, and introduced each teen in turn. “You’re in a castle?? I don’t really know myself. We were let in by, uh-”

“By a giant blue robotic space-cat.” Chloe finished.

“Maybe we can help you if we know who you are.” Offered Marinette.

The woman nodded. “I am Tikki, Princess of the Kwami. I- I have to check on some things.” She murmured.

Tikki staggered over to the control pod, typing something in. The other pod opened. A man emerged.

His skin, the darkest of browns, gave a beautiful contrast from his vibrant green eyes and green marks on his strong cheekbones. His ears also had a delicate point. His hair, almost mullet-like, along with a bushy mustache, helped him be not-so intimidating. He jumped at Adrien, who yelped and dodged. The strange “not human” kept on trying to fight but miserably failing, but Adrien did too, so that made it almost  _ cool  _ in Marinette’s opinion.

 

Tikki gasped as she looked at the screen from the control pod, her hands shaking faintly. “We… we were in a coma for 10,000 years, Plagg. Our-” She cut off, her voice breaking Tears built up in her purple eyes. “My father, my grandfather, our entire civilization-It’s been wiped out. We are the last Kwami alive.”

“Tikki-no. That can’t be right.” The so called “Plagg” protested. He strode over to the panel himself. Thick, large tears bubbled out of his eyes at what he saw. 

The teens shared a worried glance. Whatever these beings were- they had emotions, and seemed incredibly distraught. And this situation just became extremely awkward.

“Hawkmoth…” Tikki growled. Adrien recoiled as if he had been struck.

“That-That’s who I was the prisoner of. Hawk-”He couldn’t even bring himself to say the name. His eyes held terrors unimaginable.

Plagg cut in. “There’s no quiznaking  _ way  _ that he is still alive after ten thousand years!” He chided. Adrien merely shrugged. “I know what I saw.” He returned.

“He was looking for-” 

“Voltron. It’s his only weakness.” Tikki cut him off. 

Plagg took a deep breath and faced the other teens. “Hawkmoth… Is a member of the Akuma, a race that set out to conquer the universe. Hawkmoth controls these innocent Akuma by a mask he and his assistant, Nooroo, put on their face. 10,000 years ago, he already had the power to defeat the Kwami. If he is truly still alive, he could probably do much worse. The only way to defeat him is with Voltron, the one force that cannot be controlled by his magic, no matter how hard he tries.” Plagg’s stomach rumbled.

“Time for food!” He said cheerfully.

 

……..Later…….

 

“Tikki! I made some foo-oood!” Plagg called. He carried in a plate that looked repulsive and smelled  _ nasty _ .

Tikki refused.

“It’s been 10,000 years, Tikki. You need sustenance.” He reprimanded.

An alarm blared, out of nowhere. Strange symbols flashed on the control board.

“Akumas are after us.” Plagg sighed.

Tikki stood up straighter, setting her chin determinedly. “Let them come. By the time they arrive, we will have Voltron assembled and ready.” She assured.

She spread her arms. A map of the galaxy spanned inside the room.

“Holy shit.” Chloe murmured. Alya nodded, agreeing with the blonde girl for once.

The planets assorted looked all different. Some were round, others spiky. Some different colors. Tikki highlighted (???) certain ones.

“These are where the other lions are. We are going to find them.” She goaded, a devilish smirk on her face. “And when Hawkmoth comes, we’ll be waiting.”

 

 


	3. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Paladins find the green lion. Adrien freaks out. Marinette wanders. etc. etc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read
> 
> Yes, I’m going to write Green and Yellow chapters separately instead of switching povs. Also note that these chapters will not be very long since, you know, the scenes for this lasted like 10 minutes.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos!!!!

Tikki, surrounded by her map of stars, faced the future paladins. The planets slowly swirled around her, adding to her whole “mystical” aura. “The bond between paladin and lion cannot be forced whatsoever. The lion picks it’s partner according to their quintessence: the essential  _ essence  _ of a person. Their personality, opinions, strengths, weaknesses,  _ everything.  _ I believe that the lions somehow picked you five and brought you together here. They picked you, and since I am the one person who senses the essence of the lion, I can sense them in you  **(a/n i think this whole idea was what dreamworks was going for when allura kinda told everyone what lion they had)** . Together, paladin and lion form a bond-such an intense bond that nothing can explain where it came from.” She faced Adrien first.

“The Green Lion is inquisitive and daring. Curious and flexible. Adrien, I sense her intellect in you.” Adrien grinned a bit.

“The Yellow Lion is bold, stable, strong, and incredibly kind and caring. It forms a leg, and holds the team up. Nino, I see the yellow lion’s essence in you.” Nino shot finger guns. “Coolio.” He muttered.

“The Blue Lion, as we know, has picked Alya. Blue’s quintessence is sweet, caring, loyal, and stubborn, the glue that holds Voltron together,” Tikki gave the stunned Alya a comforting smile.

“The Red Lion is daring and quick. The fastest and most agile of the lions, it is also temperamental and unstable. Chloe, you, I sense, will be the pilot of Red.” Chloe, for once, looked honored. A bit of her shell came down, and she grinned thoughtfully.

Lastly, Tikki faced Marinette. “The Black Lion is the leader of Voltron. It is strong, flexible, patient, kind, and merciful. It takes control and is the head of Voltron. However, your lion can only be accessed with the other lions present. It’s here on the ship.”

Marinette nodded pensively. Her thoughts were filled with anxiety scrambled screams:  _ YOU ARE WAAY TOO CLUMSY AND SCARED TO BE THE LEADER OF VOLTRON! YOU’LL ONLY BRING THE TEAM DOWN!! YOU’LL ONLY BE A DISAPPOINTMENT!!  _

Adrien, smiling sympathetically, walked over and placed his strangely warm robotic hand on her shoulder gently. He smiled softly. “I know you can do great.” He murmured comfortingly.

Marinette blushed profusely, nodding. Her brain felt like a bunch of mush. She /ran/ away, too fangirly to speak, and stuffed her mouth with Plagg’s yellowy  **(it’s alien camembert, so it ain’t green)** gunk. She spit it out almost as fast, making a face. It tasted as bad as it looked. Thankfully, Plagg didn’t see her. Alya and Nino did, though, and they were guffawing over in the corner. 

Chloe, staring at the Kwami mice that had apparently gotten stuck in with Allura, seemed fond of the little creatures. There was an orange one with white stripes, like a fox. A dark blue and purple one, with green spots similar to peacocks. A greenish one with a big back, slow as a turtle, but sweet; and a yellow one with black stripes that seemed to enjoy Chloe’s company. 

Tikki rolled her neck. “Gear up, Paladins. We need to go as soon as possible. I have the coordinates for Yellow and Green, but not Red yet.” She shot an apologetic glance at Chloe, who shrugged.

They (Alya and Nino) had decided that Marinette and Adrien would go after the Green Lion. Chloe would stay at the castle, and go after her lion if Tikki could track it. Nino and Alya would go after Yellow.

Plagg twisted his dark mustache. “I’m sure you’ll find them quickly. Or not. Probably not. But good luck.” Tikki shot him a look.

Marinette gulped, her already fragile confidence cracking.

 

………………………………

 

Precisely twenty-three minutes later, Marinette and Adrien, both vaguely horrified for their lives (but only vaguely), sat in a small, 10,000 year old spaceship headed for an Alien planet. Plagg the Helpful Pessimist informed them that they had an hour to retrieve the lion or else the wormhole would close and they’d be stuck in the planet forever. Just peachy.

With only major turbulence and a few fearful tears from Adrien’s part, they safely reached the other side of the wormhole. Marinette sat up from her fetal position. This new planet didn’t seem  _ so _ bad. At least the new planet was not filled with evil alien races bent upon preying  on smallish french/chinese human girls (not like she had been worried about that hahahahahahahahahahaha *sweats*). Didn’t have bossy aliens on it either. And only one giant lion warship, which Mari could totally live with. She actually didn't feel so scared about possibly being stuck here forever. Being trapped here with the hella hot Adrien Agreste wouldn’t hurt either.

When the ship safely landed, they warily crawled out into what seemed mostly like a jungle. Heavy, dark green foliage graced the trees. Alien birds with five sets of wings and three eyes cawed, flapping their multicolored wings.

“This is kinda nice.” Adrien admitted, stretching, totally not doing The Movie Move on Marinette, who seemed grumpy.

“It’s way too humid. This better not take too long.” The latter grumbled adorably and stomped on through the misty jungle.

Adrien chuckled fondly and jogged behind her, hoping not to lose sight of her in the fog. “Marinette!! Wait up!” He panted. However, the blue haired girl was nowhere to be found. Adrien started to panic a little. Darkness tendriled towards him. He started breathing quickly, looking around himself in panic.

 

**_It’s okay, my little paladin. You will be alright._ ** A mighty presence, ancient and powerful, whispered softly in his mind.  **_I am here._ **

 

The ground underneath the blonde started to glow. Softly at first, but then more and more prominent, until he basked in the glowing, ethereal emerald light. Soft purring vibrated the ground at his feet. He grinned as, Jaws style, the giant Lion scooped him up from under the ground, straight into it’s mouth.

Time to find Marinette. 

Inside the lion it smelled, strangely enough, like his mother. Like lemon verbena and pine trees, softly encasing his senses and giving him a sense of confidence. Green’s vision through the cockpit gave him a wide view of the jungle. Sitting down on the paladin’s chair, he grabbed the joysticks. He could see straight through some trees, giving off faint oxygen, and  life forces lit up the screen temperature-camera style. He gasped at how much life stood out. From the smallest alien insect to the largest bear-type alien currently sneaking up on a human shaped figure-

 

_ Shit. _

 

The lion, rather than speak to him directly, gave him images and impressions that told him what to do. He quickly tapped multiple buttons, delighted when Green roared and lifted up. The bear-like creature stiffened on camera, looking around. Green’s vision switched to normal once he got off the ground. He pulled the joysticks, cursing under his breath at how hard a human was to see in a jungle, directing the large lion over to Marinette.

The lion landed and encapsulated Marinette into /her/ (Adrien felt a female presence in the lion,,,, he didn’t really understand it) mouth and took off, more on autopilot than Adrien controlling her. She grabbed the small Kwami pod in her claws and pushed off for the wormhole. Adrien glanced at his watch as Marinette joined him in the cockpit. It had been about 20 minutes, easy. Adrien smirked.  _ Top that, Nino.  _ He thought to himself. He heard Green chuckle in amusement inside his head.

The two landed back in the castle, joining Tikki outside while they waited for Alya and Nino to come back. 

“...And so I was like, ‘Oh no! Marinette is going to die’!! And so there I am, typing in buttons and commands like a  _ pro  _ and watching Marinette, and just being  _ petrified-” _

__ Marinette cut in. “Wait, you were scared? Dude I was having the time of my life! It was beautiful out there, oh my god! I was looking at all this pretty landscape, hoping Nino and Alya were having as good a time as we were-”

Finally, at 58 minutes and 54 seconds, Nino and Alya dove down, the large armored yellow lion clanking as it landed, Blue silent behind it.

The large lion’s head lowered, mouth opening as Nino, scorched and covered with dirt and sand, stumbled out, his glasses black with soot. Alya had looked better, but seemed shaken.

“That was the scariest fucking thing I’ve ever done in my life.” Nino muttered, shaken.

 

**That's it for this chapter, guys!!! It's really short but I hope it's kinda understandable why. Don't forget to leave kudos if you haven't already!!! It means a lot to me!!!**

 

 

 


	4. Yellow, Red, and Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino claims Yellow and admits some insecurities and pent up emotions. Chloe softens up a bit and finds her oversized rage kitten (Red). Marinette is glad to say she has finally gotten ahold of Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminders:
> 
> Adrien is kind of Shiro (metal arm, ptsd)  
> Tikki and Plagg are NOT uncle and niece. They are also in a romantic relationship.  
> Though I am shipping the green and black plaladins in this fanfic does not correlate to any shaladin, so do not tag it as such (please), same as with shipping blue and yellow, not Lunk, just tag it with the character names (marinette x adrien, etc. etc.)  
> Mari- Black Lion  
> Adrien- Green Lion  
> Nino- Yellow Lion  
> Chloe- Red Lion  
> Alya- Blue Lion

**This chapter will be written in Nino speak, not Marinette (lolol). Be ready for language.**

 

After Allura spoke her little spiel about lions and paladins and all that shit, Nino settled down for a nice taste of Kwami tap water and some mysterious substance he found in Blue. As he chatted with Alya, sharing his provisions with her (how is she so easy to talk to???) and laughing at Marinette’s grade A bad luck, he ignored his pang of embarrassment. Yeah, being a paladin of voltron was super fucking cool and all that, but of course  _ he  _ got yellow. All the other lions: fast, agile, important, powerful, intelligent. Him? He got the sweet fluffy ball of yellow kindness and support. It felt like… It just felt… less. Uncool. The side character that makes everyone laugh, but then forgets all about him because, again, he was just the kindness and support team that sometimes brought food. The Peter Pettigrew of the marauders.

Marinette, a nice shade of “ripe tomato” as Alya deemed it, shuffled into the pod with Adrien, and they took off. Alya dialed some magic buttons on Blue’s control board, and  _ whoosh _ , the Glue Of Voltron That Holds The Team Together, all important and necessary, took off from the ground. Nino admitted that he maaay have been  _ slightly  _ passive aggressive, but he totally warranted it. Alya smoothly cut through the wormhole and pulled them out on the other side. Plagg had told them that the planet was relatively nice, so Nino wasn’t worried about the retrieval. 

Apparently  _ relatively nice  _ in Kwami meant  _ totally fucking horrifying  _ because.

Bright and covered with sand, this desert planet was a  _ shitting  _ warzone. Covered with soldiers wearing dark uniforms emblazoned with a purple butterfly, the hundreds of Akuma grabbed laser guns and simultaneously shot at Blue, like puppets. Loud shouts and  _ pew, pew, pew _ ’s rang throughout the planet suddenly. Loud,violent, chaotic. Then Nino felt it. A soft energy that seemed tranquil and calm. Yellow. The lion’s energy coursed through him like Alya had just dropped some noise cancelling headphones on his ears, dulling the chaotic noises and allowing him to focus.

Nino looked down and saw, through his glasses, a mine. The few Akuma not trying to murder them worked ceaselessly down in the mines. He knew what he had to do. 

“Alya, nosedive!” He yelled. Alya looked away from the enemy for a split second, narrowly avoiding being hit. 

“ _ What? _ ” She asked, perfectly drawn eyebrow raised.

“Just trust me, okay?” Nino pleaded. As Alya tilted Blue vertically, he prepared for battle. Which meant putting on his headphones and  _ blasting  _ Fall Out Boy. As they neared the ground, lasers  _ ping-i _ ng off of Blue, he ran into the mouth of the lion, firmly closed. He slid to the front of her mouth because gravity and tapped, as if knocking. Blue understood and opened her mouth. One second, Nino Lahiffe was /safely/ standing in Blue’s mouth, and the next second saw him tumbling around ten feet straight onto an Akuma, breaking their helmet.

A bit of purple steam leaked out from the crack, on the dark armor, fluttering like a butterfly, and the Akuma groaned, taking off the armor. The two, crouched behind a sand dune, stared at each other. The battle behind the dune continued loudly as ever. Nino, his music singing about Twin Skeletons, prepared him to punch, but the former-akuma shook their head. An alien, yellow like the sand, stared at him.

“I need to go to the mines.” Nino said it like Chloe would, like an order.

The alien nodded wordlessly and grabbed their laser gun.

As his now friend readed their gun, preparing to shoot down some akuma (“Aim for their helmet, maybe that’ll make them stop being under Hawkmoth’s control”), Nino prepared to fucking  _  r u n.  _

And run he did. Past the confused akuma, being liberated by his new friend, towards the dark opening of the mineshaft. A bit of his engineering training ticked in and he opened the mine control console, everyone too preoccupied with his friend than him. He rerouted a few wires, switched his music to Panic! at the Disco (because you might as well listen to an alien singing while you are surrounded by aliens), and rode a mine cart down a few levels to where his senses told him that Yellow hid.

Nino listened to Brendon Urie (the guy’s gotta be an alien; there’s no way his vocals are from a human) sing about dying bachelors and, a few drilled holes later, Nino stood in front of the cute and cuddly alien warcraft destiny had paired with him. He stumbled over to the lion, who’s shield lowered instantly, and into his (Nino got male vibes) mouth. Controlling Yellow seemed super easy, like it had been specially designed for him. Or maybe Yellow had been kind enough to make it easy for him.

He burst through the ground, tossing Akuma left and right. He looked over and saw his alien buddy surrounded by Akuma. Nino’s eyes narrowed and, as he dove for the Akuma, he expertly scooped the friend into his lion’s mouth. The alien found him a moment later, as he regrouped with Alya in the sky.

A short discussion told him that his recently liberated alien pal’s name was Yuuri Nikiforov  **(*winks with both eyes* )** and that he lived in a colony near the Akuma base. Nino, out of kindness, took him straight for his town, which took about ten minutes both ways. By the time he was back from his lil errand, the one hour time period the wormhole gave him, scarily, was almost up.

As fast as Han fucking Solo, Nino and Alya, flying side by side, soared through the wormhole and out the other side right before it closed. Landing next to the newly recovered green lion, Nino stumbled out.

  
  


**Suuper short whoops!!! That’s why I’m adding Red and Black onto this chapter to make it longer.**

 

Chloe strode through the castle. Dust swirled through the air as she stepped carefully through a room filled with strange symbols and relics. She sighed and turned back to go to the control panel, where Plagg worked on- well, nobody understood what Plagg worked on, but she assumed it was probably important. The galaxy map swirled through the room. Plagg muttered something and pressed a button. Red lights lit up on almost all of the planets around the room. Some floated through space. Plagg frowned.

“Hawkmoth’s bases. All of them.”

Chloe blinked. She had not expected so many. A tug in her gut made her look at one Akuma spaceship in particular. She cocked her head and called Plagg over. 

Plagg pulled up some information on the ship, reading Kwami symbols. “The red lion could very well be hidden in this spacecraft.” He conceded. “It seems to be… orbiting Arus.”

Plagg twisted his mustache thoughtfully. His green eyes widened. “Oh quiznack!” He cried. “We’re Arus!” He turned to find Tikki outside with the others when they strode into the room, Nino and Alya stretching their sore muscles, and Adrien and Marinette sharing quick, knowing glances, like inside jokes. Tikki, wearing her alien style red dress, calmly walked in next.

Plagg explained the situation as quickly as he could, using his hands for emphasis. Tikki’s purple eyes widened in fear. “What should we do, princess Tikki?” Asked Plagg, wrapping his arm around her. 

“I… I don’t know, Plagg. I’ve never had to… face any situations like this before. I just…” Her beautiful face crumpled in despair. 

“How about we ask Master Fu?” Plagg requested.

Tikki looked at him in confusion. “Plagg, Master Fu, my father, passed in the war with Akuma.”

Plagg’s emerald eyes twinkled. “Not quite, my princess. Follow me.”

The paladins felt confused. They didn’t know any Master Fu, or whoever Plagg talked about. Tikki followed Plagg, leaving the scent of fresh baked cookies behind her.They returned soon after. Tikki’s eyes seemed red, like she had been crying. Plagg seemed nicer and more sensitive than he had been this whole day.

The female Altean explained it to the Paladins. “My father, Master Fu, left his consciousness behind in the ship. We can… we can  _ talk  _ to him, Paladins! He was, and still is, the greatest leader of the Kwami in history. With his power, the lions were created and used for good, together.”

Awestruck, the Paladins looked at each other. Nino pictures some kind of Yoda, turtleyish dude and had to stifle laughter.

Tikki continued. “The battleship that holds the red lion is outside of this planet, and we are going to retrieve it, if it’s the la-”

A video of an akuma leader appeared on the screen. Their glowing yellow eyes and purple skin practically eminated evil. “This is Timebreaker, Hawkmoth’s trusted Akuma commander. Prepare for battle or be crushed,” She seethed.

The screen went dark once more.

The paladins and Kwami looked at each other, apprehensive.

Tikki braced herself. “We must retrieve the red lion.” She ordered. “And we have to do it tonight. Time to get you some proper armor.” She smirked.

The room she jogged to, spacious and cold, had five blue pods, similar to the ones she and Plagg emerged from. These, however, contained some incredibly impractical armor (I mean seriously, why is the stomach unprotected????). The pods lowered and the Paladins slipped skintight black suits on before donning the armor.  _ Daaamn, Adrien looks gooood,  _ Marinette’s very unhelpful mind noted. The black suit cupped his understated dorito physique very well, especially in his- aaanyway. They donned the uncomfortable armor and stumbled back over to Tikki and Plagg.

“They look like complete losers.” Plagg murmured to Tikki.

“We can hear you!” Marinette and Chloe spat at the same time.

Tikki handed out some strange weapons called “Bayards”. Unfortunately, Adrien didn’t have one, but his cat arm was enough of a weapon for him.

Chloe’s Bayard transformed into a thin javelin type thing with a painful, poisoned, barbed end, like a bee stinger.  **i can’t do subtlety, fite me**

Nino’s was a huge gun that, instead of bullets, shot out round, thick disks with electric edges.

Alya had a double sided staff with electric tips that she could twirl around with ease.

Marinette.

Recieved.

A.

_ Fucking. _

Yo-yo.

Well, it could double as a grappling hook and it had electric edges, but still, I mean, really???

…

After several discussions (Marinette was  _ so  _ confused), they settled on a plan. Nino and Alya would distract the Akuma while Adrien, Mari, and Chloe (boi would  _ that  _ lion be filled with tension) sneak onto the ship and Chloe could locate her lion,  _ bring on the Wrath _ , and leave.

They prepared to depart. Marinette sniffed the strange alien flowers that smelled like sharpies (???) to relieve stress (it didn’t work) and boarded Green.

Chloe seemed much less...bitchy… around Adrien, since she cared a whole lot for her cousin. She and Marinette even managed to have a small conversation. The cue came (Alya and Nino screaming maniacally into the microphone) and they took off for the enemy ship. The dark horizon of space made Marinette feel...home-sick? Castle-sick? Already.

 

…

 

Nino and Alya screamed as they avoided the ion cannons, lasers, and the multiple guns that fired at them noisily. Alya could duck the beams, but Nino’s lion felt like it was moving through water, it was so sluggish. Nino halfway zoned out, staring at the castle, halfheartedly avoiding the beams.

 

…

 

Adrien, Marinette, and Chloe silently landed the lion without any problems and Chloe sawed a hole in the ship to sneak in. They followed her, occasionally decking some Akumas and breaking their helmets (turned out Mari’s bayard did that especially easily). Soon, however, there was a minor change of plans.

Adrien had another panic attack. It seemed to be stemmed from a memory that he had on the ship. When it ended, they had lost time. 

“Go.” Marinette told Chloe firmly. “We’ll find you.”

Chloe looked around herself helplessly. She heard the distant chatter of Akuma headed towards them. Marinette cursed and stood up, swiftly pulling her yoyo out at the ready. “What are you still doing here?” She hissed at Chloe. “Get out, girl.” She smiled like she wasn’t about to battle a dozen akuma and readied herself.

Chloe pursed her lips, about to say something, but thought better of it and jogged off into the darkness, trying to sense that  _ pull  _ in her stomach. She kept jogging. Soon, she felt slight deja vu… The scenery seemed awfully familiar (familiar even with the Akuma having approximately three colors in the entire interior design, so everything looked similar).

She came to the conclusion that she, hotheaded and impatient, had been running in a circle for about fifteen minutes. Finally, she took the time to close her eyes and relax. Her lion felt near, at least…

She opened her sky blue eyes. In front of her glowed a lilac, luminescent butterfly logo of some sort, the only lighting in the dim purple passageway.  _ Could it be…  _ she laid her hand on the logo and it slid away into the darkness, making her jump back in surprise.

She cautiously tiptoed inside, balancing gingerly on the balls of her feet. The passageway slowly became lighter and lighter, until she ended up in a giant, open room with… A giant red lion lurking inside.

Alya was right, it  _ did  _ feel like it was watching you. It’s glowing yellow eyes seeked her out as she strode through the room with a sense of urgency. She straightened her back, set her jaw, and squared her shoulders. 

What did Alya do? She had knocked on the force field-  _ particle barrier-  _ and Blue had let her inside, right?

Chloe bumped her fist against the red barrier. Nothing happened.

She tried again.

The same results.

She heard shouting behind her and instinctively raised her shield. “Open up, Red! I’m Chloe, your Paladin- I. AM. YOUR. PALADI-” She ducked a laser beam. The red lion stayed inactive, eyes gleaming malignantly. 

 

…

Marinette knelt next to Adrien, who seemed to be recovering. The former-akuma-now-aliens lurked behind her, eager to escape. Adrien’s pupils returned to normal size. His breathing slowed. “S-sorry I- I think I was held captiv-” “Shhhhh.” Marinette whispered. “You don’t have to tell me. I get it.” She helped him to his feet. The former akuma whispered among themselves in the dark.

“It’s him!” They murmured. “If anyone can save us, it’s Le Chat Noir.”

Adrien tried to look cool but hair fell into his face and made him sneeze. “I-am I Chat Noir?” He asked, uncertain.

Before the aliens answered, footsteps echoed down the hall. “We need to go!” Marinette whispered urgently. They shepherded the aliens to the escape pods and watched them leave. Adrien’s cat arm (?) glowed green and together, he and Marinette fought off the akuma easily.

They ran back to the green lion, anxious and ready to get the hell out. _ Chloe better get that lion soon.  _ Adrien thought to himself.

 

…

 

Chloe yelped as a laser narrowly avoided her head. What could she do? There seemed to be six Akuma, three with guns, surrounding her in a half circle, pinning her against the particle barrier. She had to do  _ something _ .

Her vision narrowed on the “open” button on the Akuma dashboard (at least it looked like an open button). With renewed vigor, she slammed her hand on it, sending her, the akuma, and the red lion tumbling out into the bright stars. She desperately tried to find somewhere to go, somewhere to turn…

With a low growl, the red lion scooped her up in it’s jaws and she gleefully piloted it back to Arus where her friends waited for her (she was a bit salty about Mari and Adrien ditching her though. What if she couldn’t join with the lion? Whatever). She enjoyed how fluid the red lion’s movements felt, and took her time landing, loop-de-looping and zig-zagging gracefully through the air instead.

Her lion knew where to go, so it landed in the open courtyard of the Castle of Lions. Chloe ran out, standing in front of her lions like the other paladins were. Marinette stood in the center, staring expectantly at a giant plane of glass. The four lions roared, their eyes glowing like a challenge. Marinette /totally/ didn’t flinch or yelp at all, nope. Nada.

The pane of glass dissolved, much like the Kwami’s sleep chambers, to reveal a lion twice the size of the others. Marinette’s jaw dropped softly, her bluebell eyes softening with wonder and affection as she gazed at her lion. Mostly black-plated, with some red, blue, yellow, and green designs incorporated into its metal frame. the black lion seemed...gentle, somehow. Less sharp and short tempered than Red, less picky than Green, with Blue’s mellow tone, but Yellow’s solid nature. 

Tikki smiled grimly. “Prepare yourselves, Paladins,” she warned. “This is only the beginning.”


	5. The Bubbler

**The Bubbler**

 

Over the next hours, Tikki had pushed them to miraculous lengths. Marinette, though still confused, had let her confidence and cleverness ( “Claw-ver!” “Adrien shut the fuck up.” “Okay Nino.”) shine out. Adrien was totally not aroused hahahahaha. Naw.

Marinette, at the behest of Plagg, was thrust into the training deck to battle with their droid. She gulped, bulky armor and somewhat flimsy yoyo not giving any favors to her confidence. The droid dropped from the ceiling and Marinette gulped. A bead of sweat strung it’s way down her face. The droid charged and she dodged, jumping to the side… only to be swiped in the gut by the droid’s outstretched arm. Her midsection felt like it was going to be crushed. She fell. Hard. “My ovaries…” She moaned quietly. The droid slowly rose into the white ceiling again. Her teammates slowly filed in, looking empathetic. Marinette snarled and stood up. “No. Again.”

That time, she succeeded. Her bruises marked her victory.

....

They had not yet managed to form Voltron, but Tikki had faith. Their flying exercises proved that they definitely had potential (especially when Alya and Chloe literally facedived into sand dunes). The team sat around inside, sipping Kwami juiceboxes to refresh themselves  before training again. Plagg and Tikki were talking shit about the paladins behind their back, Alya and Nino reminisced over Gushers, “They’re just… Irreplaceable, Alya.” “Gushers will always remain in our hearts, Nino.”

Adrien and Marinette pined hopelessly over each other, and Chloe watched, smug and slightly annoyed like the Mary Jane from Spider Man Homecoming  **(I just watched it, don’t judge me)** . 

Marinette paused her endless pining and stood up, stretching her already tense muscles. Her stiff shoulders, sore from sparring the previous day, groaned in protest. She was just about to ask for another shot of Kwami Juice (?) but before she could open her mouth, an alarm blared through the castle. In half a second, the paladins had started running to their lions, bayards at the ready. Marinette  _ almost  _ faceplanted on her way into her lion, buuut she _ didn’t  _ and, relieved, she sat in the dark, purple cockpit and swiftly piloted her lion to fly in front of the castle.

In front of them hovered the massive, hulking Akuma ship that they stole the red lion from earlier that same day. Marinette only barely halted herself from making a small whimper at the sight. The castle’s ion cannon shot continuous blasts of purple lasers at the castle’s particle barrier. The others joined Marinette, equally nervous.

The barrier shuddered with each blast, as did the paladins.

Marinette tried to ask Tikki for advice, but the Kwami stood inside, shouting orders and tangling herself in preparing for battle.

Up to her, then. Huh.

_ Shit. _

“So-o,” Her voice cracked. “So we uh. We need to form Voltron. Yeah. Voltron… Does anyone have, uh, any ideas?”

Chloe glared at the invaders. “Maybe if we run in formation we’ll just kind of...form automatically, maybe?”

Adrien spoke up. “Yeah. I second that.”

“I third it.”

“Fourth it.”

“Oh.. Okay then.” Marinette did let out a small whimper/groan this time when a particularly strong ion blast cracked the barrier.

“Let’s start then.” She called, readying her lion.

As a team, they started running forwards, lions moving easily in sync, bounding with a grace one would doubt giant robot space cats possessed. However, nothing happened. No magical sparkles, no transformation sequence, no “Tikki, spots on!”, no “Claws out!”. Just jogging together inside magical space lion battleships. 

“This is..uh, great, but we aren’t forming voltron.” Marinette noted.

“No shit Barnacle Cumbersmith. That is, Sherlock.” That was Nino. ( **if you didn’t understand that reference you’re probably very very confused ehehe.)**

“But don’t you feel like we’re being pulled together? Or is that just me. Sometimes I feel these weird connections, like when you press your arms against a door and then they feel like they’re rising, you-”

“Adrien’s right.” Alya cut him off. “It does feel like we’re being pulled.”

A  closer look outside their lions showed that, yes. In fact, they  _ did  _ seem to be being dragged in one direction. Dragged, in fact, straight into the Akuma ship.

A loud, clear voice rang out through the paladins, silencing their colorful cursing.

“This is Hawkmoth speaking.”

An intake of breaths.

“You seem to be struggling.” He sounded like he was gloating. “I can tell you why. Someone in your midst harbors a secret aggression towards you. He’s the only thing tearing you apart. Isn’t that right,  _ Nino?” _

“ _ WHAT?”  _ They yelled.

Nino gasped, but not because he was surprised. Ever since he recovered the lion, he’d felt left out. A simple distraction. Hawkmoth had… Spoken to him when he and Alya flew in front of the Akuma ship. He had zoned out not because of laziness, but because of the whispered doubts and words of Hawkmoth speaking in his mind.

And the worst part was, he didn’t regret it.

Yellow shuddered and threw up Nino, casting him out like the paladin had done to the lion. The formerly mentioned paladin floated quickly into the enemy ship, not nearly as heavy as the lions.

Within seconds, he returned. Except this time, it wasn’t Nino. It was worse.

 

His paladin suit had been replaced with the Akuma helmet. He looked lost and tired, like he had no idea why he was there. His suit, now gone, was replaced with bright, colorful, huge, round, iridescent objects, like… Bubbles?

 

He snarled at them, former self not anywhere to be seen, “Come out, paladins. Aren’t you  _ dying _ to play some games with me?”

No yellow paladin, unable to form Voltron, stuck in an Akuma beam, how will the newly crowned paladins of voltron escape?

 

**Short af so i’m updating two chapters today**


	6. The Bubbler pt 2

**The Bubbler pt. 2**

 

Marinette couldn’t believe her blue eyes. Nino always seemed so casual and open, so accepted by everyone… she never dreamt of him harboring aggression towards them. She called out to the three other paladins. “Let’s break out of here while we can. Come on, we got this!”

With lots of groaning, curses, and stressed breathing, they escaped. The Robeast (marinette’s dubbed name), aka Nino, floated easily down to meet them, a cloud of dust billowing around him as he landed.

The remaining paladins looked at each other nervously. They didn’t want to fight, but if it came down to it… the lions crouched, ready to pounce. Marinette’s throat felt dry and heavy with remorse.

“Of course  _ I  _ received the fluffy,  _ angel, sweet, cute, funny  _ SIDE CHARACTER of a lion!” He shouted indignantly, voice carrying easily to the paladin’s ears due to Hawkmoth’s powers. Marinette winced. His words struck a blow. 

Chloe pursed her lips. Adrien felt close to tears, and Alya… Alya  _ seethed. _

“Of  _ course _ I didn’t get the cool, special red lion, the fast, agile athlete, or the oh so powerful omniscient black lion, or the important, motherly, clever blue lion, or the intelligent green lion. NO, I got yellow. The lion who… who doesn’t have a thing. Who stands to the side and nods and smiles while everyone else gets the credit. Of-fucking-course.”

Marinette swallowed helplessly. She knew she had to say something, but she felt helpless. All of the right words vanished on her tongue.

Alya had no such problem. She yelled right back. “You got the supportive lion! The one who lets us be ourselves, and who comforts us, and who encourages us. Yes, you’re kind and adorable, but that’s not a bad thing! That’s a necessary one! So SHUT YOUR RUTTING MOUTH OR I’LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!”

“Strong finish.”

“Thank you, I try.”

Nino smirked happily. Had he been… Stalling?

Adrien yelled it before she could. “Get out of the  _ fucking  _ way!”

Marinette was almost too shocked at his _ cursing (Adrien, the yellow sunshine flower boy, cursing??????? They would talk about this later)  _ to move, but she hauled ass to the side as Nino shot bubbles, yes, actual, mechanical lion warship sized bubbles, at them.

Alya, unfortunately, didn’t get the message. She screamed protests as she slowly starting floating up, entangled inside a shimmering, lime green bubble. “Nino, listen to me  _ right now,  _ you little shit! I love you and there’s nothing you can do about it, you hear me? You’re loved and appreciated, and can’t do a damn thing to stop it!” Her voice was slightly muffled, but Nino clearly received the message.

“I’m on it.” Muttered Chloe as she darted over to help rescue Alya.

Nino continually fired bubbles, but recharged once every few shots. Marinette called out to her teammates and together, they counted. Even the still-entrapped Alya joined in.

Eight. Eight bubbles until he recharged. 

Alya, finally freed, served as the distraction. She would dart around, capturing Nino’s attention, and, hopefully, use up all of his bubbles. Finally, when he recharged, Marinette knew what to do. Mari tensed, waiting for the perfect moment.

She abandoned ship, doing the thing they all least expected. She ran out, through the tall, sticky grass and grabbed her bayard.

With her team cheering her on, she threw it with all of her might. The alien weapon soared through the air quickly, wrapping around Nino’s bubble wand. She  _ pulled _ .

Nino turned, rage on his face, but it was too late. While Marinette snapped the weapon, Chloe darted in and shattered Nino’s helmet. No longer under Hawkmoth’s control, he tried to apologize, but Chloe cut him off.

“Make it up for us by getting in your lion and forming Voltron with us, you asstown.” She snapped.

He made good on his promise. When he finally reclaimed his lion, they formed Voltron on their second try. Hawkmoth chose then to reveal himself.

He strode smoothly onto the battlefield, ready to fight.

 

Tikki and Plagg, back inside the castle, felt pleasantly surprised. They’d expected nothing out of these nerdy, weak paladins (not that they could help being nerdy and weak, but still), but as they watched Marinette snap a weapon across her knee, disbelievingly they began to clap. Plagg silently handed Tikki five Kwedars (their home currency).

 

Nino grimaced as Hawkmoth strode across the desert. His embarrassment and shame from being Akumatized stung him, but he cast his issues aside and prepared to form Voltron.

 

Chloe watched Hawkmoth approach. Trepidation slowly wormed through her stomach despite herself. Her lion growled quietly.

 

Alya rolled her neck, wiping her hair out of her eyes. She felt nervous, but knew still that they had a decent chance. And no matter what, she would be right there by their side.

 

Adrien’s breathing quickened. His vision narrowed to pinpoints, but rather it being his anxiety, it was anger. Pure, unadulterated rage, from both his lion and him, consumed him. His lion’s presence flowed through him like hot chocolate on a cold day. He prepared himself.

 

Marinette, sweet, meek Marinette, straightened her spine and let a cold smirk settle onto her face. She wasn’t letting her team lose. Oh no, not today. She and her lion prepared to fight with everything they had.

 

As Hawkmoth raised his staff and shouted, the lions lunged.

 

They fought in sync with each other, minds perfectly aligned. And, slowly at first, but then faster, they smashed together and formed Voltron. Hawkmoth’s swift, vicious attacks did surprising numbers on the lions apart, but when Voltron was formed, the attacks didn’t stand a chance.

Marinette shouted encouragement with Alya, complementing the paladins on the slightest thing- because they needed confidence, and Mari and Alya had plenty to spare. It ended like this: Nino supported while Alya kicked, spinning, and dropping low while Adrien raised the shield and Chloe swung the sword. Marinette regulated the balance and repeatedly gave advice.

Hawmoth dodged and stepped back.

He snarled. “We’ll meet again.”

And with a dark cloud of smoke, he vanished.

 

The paladins returned to the castle, welcomed warmly for the first time. They ate some absolutely disgusting Kwami food, laughed, drank, and finally,  _ finally  _ got the rest they all deserved. Their to do list was far from empty, but for now, they could make it work.

 

And when Hawkmoth found them, when he made good on his promise, they’d be ready. As Marinette finally disentangled herself from Adrien’s warmth and kisses, she strode over to the window. And as she stared at the stars, she could’ve sworn they stared right back.


End file.
